User talk:A108.38.46.233
Hey, 'sup? Hello Anonymous... Hello! I see you are an anonymous user who has an account! :D :P 22:05, September 30, 2013 (UTC) My Profile(If you leave a message, don't post in this section) I'm an anonymous user here that's why I'm not going to use my profile page. I will put my information on my talk page. By the way, I made my username an anonymous name because I was bored. My name is Kayley by the way. I'm a bit tomboyish. I can be curious. I like pets. My best friend's name is Hannah. I don't know what else to say right now... That Kid Is Stupid: I really like MySims(although I only have 2 games) but there are some people who are good sims, some bad, and some just plain stupid. :p (ima edit later) Real Reason Why I Became Anonymous: First of all, my username A108.38.46.233 stands for anonymous that ip address. Second, I couldn't really think of a real username and I was lazy to try so yeah. I did think of one username randomly which was Mit-Xus because that kid is stupid but I realized I was on other wikis(kinda) and I thought it would be fun if I made an anonymous account but still get all the access a user gets. :P Interests:(mysims) Like:cute and fun equally because I like kitties+cute stuff and I also love to have fun. :P Dislike:studious because I dislike learning and people who seem to like stuff like this interest make me bored listening to them. x_x Games Owned:(mysimsdon't really play often) *MySims Party ds *MySims Agents ds Fav Sims:(wiiI don't play wii so it's from the wiki) *Yuki-It's funny how she is obsessed with anime and always wants to bite your face! XD :P *Summer-She always wants to cheer. In mysims tv shows, she always wants to spell which is also funny. She is a fun person. :D *Poppy-She loves flowers and I say flowers are soo pretty! She loves them so much and also tries being nice to Violet. What a cute little girl! :) *Buddy-He is funny on how he seems to always trip. He also sounds pretty nice and is a nice guy in MySims Party. *Clara-She is very cute and cute is one of my interests. *Violet-She is Poppy's sister. Fav Sims:(dsisn't much) *Ashley-She likes flowers like Poppy. :) *All I could remember. There was someone else I liked because I thought he had my personality but not anymore due to stupidity that I realize when I kept playing my games. SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Stuff: I am currently making a SpongeBob series called SpongeBob and Squidward. I already made the first episode and I'm planning to make more. I can't make any more episodes until the second episode which someone made gets finished but I can at least create it so someone can work on it. Then I can make more episodes. Like I said, I will have a SpongeBob Simsational mini-series where MySims Characters(with different names and lookskinda) will come to Bikini Bottom to learn what it's like and get along with the Bikini Bottom residents. I'm thinking that in the first episode of the mini-series, Faro builds a portal to Bikini Bottom but Reilly and Anna accidentally go through the portal then get to know SpongeBob and make their type known in Bikini Bottom. That mini-series will be after a couple episodes(full, 30 min) but I'm not sure when to start. There needs to be more episodes in the series before I can take things to the advanced or whatever. That's all I can say for SpongeBob fanon for now.